Why Hiei would Make a great Father
by PreMaturePoet
Summary: This is was a joke sequal to my fanfic. if you like it I'll put the actual story up. If Hiei was a father I think he would be like this...


Why Hiei would make a great father.

I don't own YYH. I do own Ravenlu, Grace, Yuki, and the soul of the horrid kool-aid man who must die.

(based on my fan fiction About Ravenlu (Raw-ven-lu) and Hiei. That story is called "**Fangs of the Fallen, Angel Wings of the Vampire" **and I might just put it up here for the world to see.)

She woke up early again. And if she was awake, _he _would have no choice but to wake up as well.

After all, it was the deal made by Ravenlu and Himself shortly after her birth. When the sun was up, she was Hiei's daughter. When the sun was down, she was Ravenlu's.

It was probably one of the few deals they kept.

'It's strange,' Thought Hiei. 'We've been mates for quite some time, and yet we don't even share a bed.'

And it was true. Hiei would sleep in a tree outside the home (with the exception of very cold or rainy days. Then he would sleep on the couch.) while Ravenlu slept soundly in her coffin. Their daughter, Grace, was the only one in the entire house hold who even owned a bed. And slept on it!

Hiei entered the "master bedroom" where her coffin laid replacing the "master bed". Grace often joked calling it the "Master coffin" or something to that saying.

He rolled His eyes. Where did that child get so much energy? Most certainly not from him. He never recalled Ravenlu to be a hyper woman herself. Even when he first met her as a child. She was ever so calm.

He opened the coffin and saw his love sleeping. Her pale skin. Her red lips. Her long, silver, gently curled hair. Her perfect curves. Not even her pregnancy with their little gift from hell (even thought he greatly cared for Grace) could destroy her very small figure.

She opened her left eye revealing an electric blue color.

"Watch Grace." She mumbled. Her then closed her eye ever so slowly.

He Hn'd and closed the coffin.

He would find Grace watching some idiotic commercial while scarfing down so much food that people in third world countries would blame her for world hunger. Why did they even have a television? He turned the corner to find the girl "In the Zone" as she would call it. In total silence. He gave a small smirk. 'Oh,' he thought, 'That's why.'

Grace watched the kids in the kool-aid commercial begin to drink out of his overly sized head. It creeped her out. I mean Come on! He just bashed through a wall! That means all the crap that was in that wall just fell in his big….stupid…..dumb….dodo head! AND THEY WERE DRINKING OUT OF HIM!

"Eww…" she whispered.

"Oh Yeah!" said the kool-aid man from the commercial.

"More like Oh gross!" She turned off the television and walked into the kitchen.

Her father was already eating sweet snow. 'Yep. That's my daddy!'

She had been often told by her father's friends that she looked a lot like Hiei. Same skin tone, eye color, hair color. Her hair was even spiked like his. But her hair didn't float. So she often kept it in two even pig tails where her ebony hair pointed down at the ground like daggers. And of course, she was short. Both Her parents were. Her mother was only and inch taller than her father. She had inherited mother's charm beauty and grace. Not to mention her Mother's fangs and fallen wings. After all. Being the odd mixture her parents both where it would be weird if she didn't inherit both.

Her father. The forbidden child, the fire and ice demon.

Her mother, heir to the Vampire kingdom's throne. Daughter of a Vampire and a fallen angel.

When she really thought of it. That was really thing only things in common with her parents.

Her parents were usually very dark people or "emos" as she called them. Both always wore black. Her mother even wore a hooded cloak to keep the sunlight from getting to her. But then again, she was very sensitive.

"Umm…daddy?" Hiei swallowed a huge gulp of sweet snow and looked at his young teen.

She shifted her weight on to one leg. Even though her father would never harm her, his look always made her nervous.

"I was wondering if we could go out to the mall and stuff and do something. Uncle Kuzuma always takes my cousins out and stuff…and…..yeah…" she turned away. It was always so hard to say what she wanted. With her mother is was easy. But her father's glare scared her. She hardly ever saw his softer eyes. At least not when they were looking at her. Her mother maybe, but it was very rare when they were for her.

'The mall?' God did Hiei hate that place! All those snot nose brats, crying and running around, Asshole ningens wanting to pick a fight, and those TEENAGERS! Teenagers like his daughter, kissing! He wished he could get the image of his daughter INSANELY making out with some strange boy out of his head.

"No." he stuffed another scoopful of sweet snow into his mouth.

"Why not? Yuki _always _gets to go!"

'Yuki?' Yukina's son….Yukina's AND that baka Kuzuma's son. One of their many children. It wasn't a lie that Kuwabara spoiled his son beyond belief. Surprisingly enough, the child wasn't a brat. In fact the child was in many ways more like Yukina then he was like Kuwabara.

He looked into his daughter's eyes. How she so wanted to go! And If Taking her to the horrid mall shudders would make him a better father then that baka then he would rise to meet the challenge!

"Fine….but if you complain once, we'll come home and never go back. FOR ANY REASON!"

"Okay!" Grace giggled, embraced her father and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. She than ran to her room to prepare herself for the outing.

Somehow….Hiei had already known that this would be a disaster. But hey, if it was, then he wouldn't have to ever take her back again. EVER! He grinned at the thought.

The sun was shining, the sky was blue, and the mall was as bad as Hiei's memory told him it would be. And to make things worse, Grace had met up with Yuki. Not that it was bad on its own. But where Yuki is, Kuwabara is too. Hiei silently cursed as Kuwabara would not take a hint that he did not want to be talked to right now. Especially because Grace and Yuki where buying the whole store.

Yuki was only 14, a year older than Grace and looked much like Yukina in many ways. That was a good thing, considering how unfortunate his father was when it came to his…looks. But like his father Yuki was VERY tall for his age and had the same colored hair. Hiei thanked the Gods that his hair didn't make his eyes twitch every time he saw it.

"Grace look! There's Hot Topic!" Yuki pointed out the dark store in excitement.

Grace jumped for joy. It was there favorite store.

"Let's go!"

"Alright!" exclaimed Kuwabara. This must have been his odd way of "being a good parent" because all Hiei thought of when he saw the store was 'At least I won't be attacked by annoying children in such a dark place.'

…..

He was wrong.

'DAMMIT!' he mentally screamed.

The place was OVERFLOWING with punks, rebels, and emo children!

He looked over to the wall and saw something horrifying.

The item was called Edible Underwear.

'Why!' he thought. Ningens were strange. He most certainly didn't want his daughter hanging around with one.

Too late.

Kuwabara counted didn't he?

Damn.

After what seemed like two years of the worst sample of hell for Hiei, Grace and Yuki were ready to take a break and eat.

Grace looked at her father. She could tell that he wasn't happy. Perhaps after they ate she would ask him if he wanted to go home. She didn't want to. But she had to be fair to her father. He hated humans after all.

It looked like they were going to have some kind of performance at the food court.

Whatever it was about, a fake brick wall seemed to be part of it. The little kids who sat in the front were given kool-aid.

'Oh no!' thought Grace.

Yuki looked at his cousin and saw he fear. He too, possessed great fear in the giant glass man. His father on the other hand, would probably be screaming like the little kids in the front "YES, YES!" in a little bit.

"Ladies and gentlemen!"

'What a stupid way to start something off.' Thought Hiei.

"I give you….."

"Oh God!" said Grace and Yuki in unison. The Baka Kuwabara was on the edge of his seat waiting to see what was behind the brick wall.

"KOOL-AID MAN!"

It happened all so fast. A giant creature crashed though the fake wall completely unharmed screaming "OH YEAH!" Kuwabara and the little children screamed at the top of their lungs in utter joy. Was this creature some kind of God? He turned to his daughter who was also screaming. But from fear! She hid behind her cousin and was begging it to go away. That was when Hiei understood.

This was some low class demon in a god-like disguise in order to trick the ningens into worshiping it and His daughter could see through the horrid disguise.

She was afraid.

He needed to protect her.

Pulling his katana out of nowhere, he leaped into the air at the creature.

His daughter was in danger and He was going to protect her.

"DIE!" he shouted.

Grace couldn't believe it. One second, the second worst thing (next to barney) had appeared into the mall, there was screaming of joy from the little children and her uncle. Then, there was silence. Her father, HER FATHER, had used is demon speed to attack the Kool-aid man! The costume was now in shreds as a very skinny man in his underwear laid shivering in fear.

"Hey man! I'm just trying to feed my family!"

The Children who where silent from the shock looked down at the ripped flesh of their beloved idol.

Realizing that if no one did something soon, Hiei could be arrested (even though he would probably kill the police instead which would be worse) Yuki shouted to cause a distraction.

"KOOL-AID MAN IS DEAD!"

As if on cue, all the children, in the mall began to cry.

Grace took this chance to run to her father and pull him out of the mall.

She bid good bye to her Uncle and cousin, and using her own demonic speed (because if she pulled out her wings someone would notice) and ran home.

When they reached home all Grace could do was laugh.

"Daddy," she started. "You're the best!" She hugged him and went to go watch television.

He didn't know what he did wrong back there. But In the end, His daughter was…happy?

Yes, she was overjoyed at what he did. Which means he did something good.

Why were all those ningen children crying then?

Who cares? They're ningens! He succeeded in becoming the better father and made his daughter happy. The sun was setting. Soon it would be Ravenlu's turn to watch there gift from hell. Thank God. He needed sleep. He walked to the "Master bedroom" where he found his love already waking up.

"So what did you do today love?" she kissed him passionately.

Hiei returned the kiss and grinned evily.

"I killed the Kool-aid man."

"You did what?" Ravenlu didn't understand. What was a Kool-aid man? Was it anything like the milk man?

"Ask _your_ daughter." Hiei opened the window and jumped into his tree.

His shift, Was over.


End file.
